WolfBlood Demigod
by Ashley Daughter of Poseidon
Summary: A daughter of Poseidon is sighted but has a secret who is she? What is her secret?


? ﾟﾐﾺMy  
Name is Sabrina Starr I'm fifteen years old I just came to a new school and I've made 4 new friends Maddy, Rhydian, Tom, and Shannon we talk all the time and I found people like me! Literally like me wolf bloods! Maddy and Rhydian have been helpful my first transformation was a month ago everything was going great until today! I was walking to school with Maddy and Rhydian when these people got in our way  
?-Are you Sabrina Starr  
Me-Yeah what's it to you?  
?-Please we're not here to hurt you we're here to help  
Me-What are you talking about?  
?-My name is Annabeth Chase-  
Then out of nowhere something attacked us! I went wolf and fought what ever that was I bit it and then it turned into yellow dust and Maddy and Rhydian walked to me  
Maddy-It's gone weird  
I went back to me and those people were just staring at me  
Annabeth-And that's not weird  
Rhydian-Regular for us  
Then one of them lit a fire and we snarled I glanced at Maddy and Rhydian their eyes were yellow I looked down at my hands and my veins were darkening  
Rhydian-Put the fire out! NOW!  
The fire went out and my veins disappeared  
?-Are you werewolves?  
Me-Were wolf bloods not werewolves were not monsters! Who are you anyway?  
?-The names Leo this is Piper, Jason, Percy, Hazel, Frank, and you know Annabeth  
Maddy-Nice to meet you were late for school we run we might be able to make it for first bell!  
Percy-Wait  
Before they could say anything else we ran it was so much fun! I was glad for the end of school me, Rhydian, and Maddy went for a run then those people jumped in front of us  
Me-I don't know who you are or what you want just tell me what are you doing following us?  
Piper-So you don't know?  
Leo-Of course she doesn't know Beauty Queen  
Piper-Call me that one more time and I swear to all the gods-  
Percy-Guys can we deal with this later  
Then something appeared above my head like some green trident I moved my head and it followed then those people bowed  
Maddy-What's going on?  
Piper-A daughter of Poseidon  
Me-What? So what your saying I'm a Greek demigod and a wolf blood?  
Percy-And I thought my life was crazy!  
Jason-You have to come with us so you can learn to harness your powers!  
Me-I'm not going I'm staying here I need to learn to be a wolf blood first this is way more important then "powers" I might hurt somebody I care about! Now can you please go?  
I turned around and wild wolves were there  
Me-Great my day just gets better!  
Maddy-Stay back  
Then they brought out swords and knives  
Maddy-No they may be our enemies but we don't hurt them  
They put up their swords and knives up and we went wolf and attacked then one of them bit me hard on the leg and started whimpering I went back to myself held my leg and watched Maddy and Rhydian fight then the wild wolves ran away and Maddy and Rhydian went back to themselves and ran to me  
Maddy-We might have something to help back at my house  
Annabeth-Actually we might have something to help  
She pulled a bag out of her coat pocket that had squares of something in it  
Me-No I'm better off with wolf blood medicine  
Rhydian-Better hurry full moons tonight!  
Leo-So what?  
Maddy-At 8:30 when the full moon comes out we turn into wolves until the moon sets  
Me-Their not worth it Maddy lets hurry  
Rhydian-Were not letting you run! Hop on my back I'll carry you!  
I hopped on his back and we ran to Maddy's house  
Maddy-Mum, dad help!  
They ran out of the house and to us  
Emma-What happened?  
Me-Wild wolves their relentless  
Daniel-Lets get you inside  
I got off Rhydian's back and wrapped one arm around Rhydian's neck and one around Maddy's neck and they helped me inside  
Emma-The full moon should heal you fine  
Me-Thank you Mrs. Smith  
Emma-Your welcome  
Daniel-Stay off that leg until the full moon  
Me-Alright how long?  
Rhydian-2 hours  
After 1 hour and 20 minutes their was a knock at the door and Maddy got it  
Maddy-Why are you following us?  
Percy-We have to talk to Sabrina  
Me-Its okay Madds but make sure fire boy sets himself off we don't need to be wolfing out before the full moon  
Maddy let them in  
Me-Start talking if your Americans what are you doing in England?  
Jason-We needed to find you and have you come to America with us  
Me-NO! This is my home and like I told you I need to control my wolfie powers before I can go anywhere forget it!  
Rhydian-10 minutes! You have to go now!  
Piper-What's going on?  
Rhydian-The full moon is rising!  
Emma-Kids hurry up!  
I looked at my hands and figured my eyes had turned gold  
Me-GO!  
They saw me and jumped and ran outside. Rhydian and Maddy helped me to the cellar and once they locked the doors we all went wolf  
Percy's POV  
Before we ran out of there we saw Sabrina's eyes turn gold and her veins started darkening after a few minutes we heard howling coming from the house but we went back to the Argo II instead of going back there we went to the dinning room and sat down  
Me-Did anyone else see her eyes go gold?  
Piper-Yeah what was that about?  
Hedge-Doesn't matter we need her to come and see what life would be like at Camp Half-Blood!  
Leo-Tomorrow we can ask her to come here and Iris Message Chiron  
The next day we saw Sabrina running through the woods near the Argo II and we hopped of the boat and she stopped in front of us  
Sabrina-What is that?  
Leo-The Argo II  
Sabrina-Whoa impressive!  
Leo-Thanks want to check it out?  
Sabrina-HECK YEAH!  
I don't know how Leo did it but he got her to talk to us  
Me-Look you know your a demigod can you please talk to our camp directors?  
Sabrina-Fine  
It was weird talking to her she's my half-sister that's British!  
Me-Who are those other two yesterday?  
Sabrina-Friends Rhydian he like my brother we stay at the same foster house  
We went to the dinning room and I. Chiron when we saw him he was in his wheelchair surrounded by camp heads at the ping pong table in the game room  
Chiron-Percy it's good to see you who is this?  
Me-This is Sabrina daughter of Poseidon  
Everyone gasped and was shocked  
Drew-She looks like she just crawled out of a ditch! Leaves in her hair, dirt on her clothes!  
Sabrina-I came from a run!  
Drew-Still!  
She started growling her veins darkened and her eyes turned gold. The camp heads noticed and fell to the ground her growling slowed down and the gold disappeared from her eyes  
Sabrina-Forget it your not worth it!  
Drew-And your not worth that quest you will never be like us!  
Sabrina-WHAT JUST CAUSE I'M BRITISH AND A WOLF? LIKE I WANTED TO YOUR STUPID CAMP! I'D SOONER BECOME A WILD WOLF! I'M OUT OF HERE!  
She ran out


End file.
